1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric discharging personal safety device and, more particularly, to an electric discharging device is disguised as a conventional apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that an electric discharging personal safety device is an efficient tool for self protection, especially for a female confronting violence or unwanted attention etc. As shown in FIG. 7, such an electric discharging device includes a main body (50) with a pair of exposed electrodes (52) for discharging high voltage electricity.
However, the electrodes (52) are made of metal, e.g. stainless steel, and the luster of the metal electrodes (52) will enable an assailant to notice such tool and thus to dodge from the counterstrike defense. It is an objective of the invention to provide an electric discharging personal safety device to eradicate the aforementioned problem.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an electric discharging personal safety device disguised as a conventional apparatus.
Other objectives, advantages and features of the invention will be explained from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings.